


Ghost

by TeenagedTravesty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagedTravesty/pseuds/TeenagedTravesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Dunbar realized something that would break anyone's heart...</p>
<p>You didn't deserve to die.</p>
<p>And while Liam tries to comfort you and get you to open up, you push him away</p>
<p>because ghost never get close to anyone</p>
<p>(moved from TheUnforgiving)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

“Could you calm down?” Scott grunted, turning to look over his shoulder at the newly turned beta. Liam was fidgeting, unable to stay in one play for too long. He would stand in one place then migrate to another, unable to find somewhere comfortable. When he did find somewhere comfortable, he still couldn't stand still, nervously cupping his hands, kicking leaves that had blown in through door of the broken house, and then would move somewhere else. His blue eyes focused on the alpha, his mouth opening to object.

“Don't even.” You snapped, smacking the boy on the back of the head. “Going against what an alpha says is like suicide.” Liam glared at you, running a hand over the back of his head with a growl rising in his throat. You tilted your head and chuckled, biting your lip before looking at Scott. “You always know how to choose your pack. Where did you get this one? Tempers are US.”

Liam bared his fangs, taking a step towards you while raising his nails. “You want to say that again?” He snorted, glaring deep into your eyes.

“You can't hurt me, dumbass.” You chuckled, grabbing his wrist and lowering it.

“And why not? I don't hear Scott objecting.” You scoffed and patted the kid on his head, turning your body away from him.

“You can't hurt something that's not physically there.” You stated again, smirking when Liam grunted in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I'm a ghost, you idiot.” You explained, turning back with a dazzling smile. Liam didn't look very convinced, so you held up a hand towards the light. “Why do you think I leave no shadow? Why do you think every time I touch you, you get cold? I'm a ghost, a tangible one, but still a ghost.”

Liam eyed you warily before turning to look at Scott, who was digging through papers in a small box. “You believe her?”

Scott looked up from his digging and looked between the two of you with a sad smile on his face. “Uh, yeah, Liam. She died here, in this house, in my arms last Christmas.”

Liam suddenly felt guilty and he looked down at his feet, searching for some words to say. “I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't...”

“No, its okay. She didn't die in any pain.”

You remembered your death, the robber, the knife, the pain in your chest from where you had been stabbed. You remembered Scott running in, nearly killing the robber before he crawled over to you and held you. You had curled up into his chest, the heat he was giving off making you melt against him. You begged him to give you the bite, but he refused, Lydia's warning that you would die fresh in his mind. You remembered saying that it 'wouldn't hurt' and you already felt 'weightless', by the time Deaton had gotten there, you were unable to save physically, but the Druid did you a favor, and managed to get your spiritual form to stay here, in this house.

“Liam, this is (Name).” Scott said, holding a picture of you and him, tears glittering in his eyes. “She was my best friend. Lydia predicted her death, and by the time we figured it out. It was too late.” Scott's shakily handed the photo over to the beta, before returning to the box of your belongings. “She was the one who helped me control my shift, she was my anchor, just like Allison was, and how Kira is now.”

Liam looked over the old photo, running his finger over your face before looking at you. You didn't look back at him, your eyes trained on the ground. “Sometimes, I wish Deaton hadn't made me into a ghost, because then the pain of seeing you guys wouldn't be so bad.” You simply muttered before turning and heading towards the staircase.

Liam looked down at the photo before looking back up.

He suddenly felt really sad.


End file.
